Link Between Us
by OathKeeps
Summary: We're two different people, but there's no denying we have an inseparable bond. Always remember. .:Warning. Contains YAOI. SasuNaru. Cursing. Fluffy. Blood. Two-shot.:.
1. Surprising Nights

**Link Between Us.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters, I just play with them.

**Warning- **SasuNaru (BOYS LOVE) Lemon, OOC (maybe) Foul language, spoilers.

**Pairings- **SasuNaru only.

**Plot- **One-shot, no real plot … maybe … not too sure. Read for yourself.

**Inspired by- **A song called "Perfect enemy" by T.a.T.u (www. youtube. com/watch?v=u443GC6LkMM) I recommend it.

**A/n- **Hello! This is the one-shot of SasuNaru, the pairing that won the poll I was hosting. Great job! Even though only twenty one people voted *eye brow twitches* … anyway, it's just a one-shot, and I've never really written one, so … yeah criticism is okay, flames too. I warned you anti-SasuNaru people with the label at the top, and not to mention the one on the description … heh … never mind. So, to my fellow readers, please enjoy this wonderfully crappy written one-shot of SasuNaru!

**==========[First and only chapter]==========**

Naruto sat on his bed, having just come back from a night together with Sakura and Kakashi. They were celebrating a successful mission, one not really in particular. It was only a "C" ranked mission, not really something the Uzumaki boy thought worth getting drunk over, as his sensei had. Naruto hadn't drunk much, a glass or two. He was alright, not bordering on tipsy, but enough out of it that if he shut his eyes, he'd most likely fall asleep.

The blonde shinobi hadn't had a lot of sleep in the last couple of weeks, anyway. He was fatigued, everyone could see it, but knowing Naruto, they left him alone to deal with his own problems. As of late, the blonde had been having dreams of the one and only missing-nin, Sasuke Uchiha. They weren't really the usual dreams that he originally started to have, and that's what made him afraid to sleep, having to dream that confusing yet slowly addictive vision.

The dream would start out normal, the usual battle that would even take place in the world of the wake, but then, as Sasuke would pin Naruto to the ground, ready to pierce the blonde through the chest, he'd thrust his sword into the ground, closely to Naruto's blonde mass of hair. The shinobi would look perplexedly up at the Uchiha, not sure what to make of the notion. Naruto would notice that Sasuke's frame would start to shake, and before he knew it, the raven was attacking him, but not as he would have thought.

Sasuke's hands would be in his hair, his lips on Naruto's. The blonde would stare wide eyed up at the raven as Sasuke forced his tongue into the moist cavern between Naruto's lips. He would feel the raven grind his hips into Naruto's own. It would surprise him, and maybe that's how he would react in the real world, but in the dream he submitted to it, letting Sasuke … go all the way.

Don't get Naruto wrong. He's had his relations before; Sakura, Hinata. They didn't work out though. Sakura felt too much like a sister to him now over the years, and Hinata … well, he just never liked her. He only went out with her to satisfy her confusion. She'd been having second thoughts of the blonde too, and had starting to attract her attention to Kiba. Their relationship lasted a good too months though.

It was just that, Naruto had never even had a relationship with a guy, let alone think of one. Sure, he and Sasuke had kissed in the academy, but it was an accident, some one had pushed him into the raven. Why would he start having these dreams now? He had failed to bring Sasuke back a couple months ago after final seeing him after four years, but still … he wasn't able to. Of course he knew Sasuke would be training too, but Naruto was in a group of four, and Sasuke was alone … until the end.

The fact stands that Naruto thought Sasuke of a brother and friend, nothing more, right? Sighing, the blonde shinobi got up from his position on his bed and walked out into his kitchen that was adjoined to the dinning room. Looking around, he could see nothing that was of any interest to him, besides the picture by his bed, but even that as of late has been mocking him. Shaking his head, Naruto opened his door and started to walk down the hallway to the entrance of the building.

It was a little chilly, with fall coming and all. Sometimes Naruto thought it was a good thing that he always wore long sleeves; they were great in the winter time. When the blonde stepped out of his apartment complex, he looked all around him. It was like any other night in Konoha. The people were out, drinking and reacquainting with one another that had been on a mission. Ninja's came back almost every day it seemed and now lately, there were being sent right out again, unless they had some kind of serious injury.

Giving up on deciding where to go, he let himself be taken to the left, the direction he had come from when he was out with his team mates. Kakashi was probably drunk by now and hanging off of Sakura or Iruka. Really, a "C" rank mission wasn't exactly what he wanted to be doing right now. Sasuke was his number one priority, and yet, even that seemed to be fading. He had promised to Sakura, though, that he'd bring Sasuke back, and he never went back on his word. He'd bring the bastard back if it was the last thing he did, and he meant it.

The restaurant that the team and Iruka had been eating at came into view and Naruto could hear tons of laughter flooding out the main doorway. Shrugging, Naruto decided to join the fun, seeing as though he had nothing else to do. He brushed the cloth from his face as he entered the dinner, and immediately all of the laughter and music stopped when people caught sight of him. Feeling a tight nervousness hit his nerves, Naruto looked himself over; no he wasn't dirty, and he was sure that he didn't smell bad, seeing as though he had taken a shower at his house, so what were they all staring at?

The blonde looked up and seen the table he had been sitting at earlier. More people were gathered around it, people that he knew. Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, and Shino. Why Shino was sitting at the end, Naruto couldn't guess. Kakashi stood up, weaving a bit as he did and made his way to Naruto. His face was masked, but the look always made itself known on Kakashi when he was smiling. The gray haired jonin waved at Naruto before taking his arm and leading him back to the table.

"K-Kakashi-sensei? Are you drunk?" Naruto asked hesitantly, trying not to look disgusted with the foul sent that came through the mask covering the jonin's face.

Kakashi shook his head, and they began to weave again, "C-course not. J-just maybe … a … a bit tipsy," Kakashi laughed at nothing in particular and let his hold on Naruto slip, letting the blonde shinobi free himself and taking cover in the crowd at the table.

The blonde sat next to Sakura, with Iruka on his other side. Kakashi, when he had made it back to the table, was sitting across from him. Everyone was talking and having a good time. Even when he turned to ask Iruka what happened through out the time he left and now, he could smell alcohol on his old sensei's breath. It seemed as though everyone was relaxed and had not a care in the world. Why was Naruto the only one tense, then? Was it the alcohol? Surely not. It was just a state of mind they were playing into. Everyone was usually so busy with missions and life or death situations, that they had no time to just sit around like this with everyone else by them. It was a somewhat comforting feeling.

About an hour later, Naruto had been tricked into drinking another small cup of alcohol. The taste was somewhat fruity and sweet, but he couldn't place the name of it. Though, that might have been due to the fact that almost everyone around the table was talking at once and there was smoke all around the inside of the building from other gentlemen that were smoking pipes or cigarettes. The blonde was laughing and having a good time with the rest of them, but in the back of his mind, the tension was still clear through the buzz the alcohol had put through his brain.

When Naruto had started blinking rapidly, he noticed that his eyes stung and there was water pooling in his eyes. The smoke was getting really bad in the restaurant. The blonde stood up, and instantly people were asking where he was going. The blonde smiled his usual toothy grin and told them that he'd be back later. The smoke was becoming unbearable. How the rest of them could be unaffected by it, Naruto wasn't sure. Upon exiting, Naruto stood to the side of the entrance, smiling at people when they said hello. The village had begun to warm up to him. At least that was one thing that was right in his life.

His smile faded as the thought crossed his mind. As of late, it seemed to Naruto that Tsunade was trying to keep the blonde away from missions concerning Sasuke. She had no reason to, but she claimed that he was going to get sick and might die from searching too hard. Didn't she know that Naruto was worse off _not_ searching for the raven? It was like a constant need with the blonde; is Sasuke okay? Where is he now? It was like the only thoughts he was having lately was of Sasuke. Maybe his thoughts were the conspires of his dreams as well.

Really, those dreams were just plain absurd. Naruto's brain was torturing him with those … those … degrading visions! He was the bottom too! The blonde crossed his arms and huffed, his depressing thoughts split from his mind for now. He was slightly annoyed that his dreams would make him the submissive. Sasuke was the one running, right? And Naruto was chasing him, wasn't he? Well, at the current moment he wasn't, but still, he had been! Even training for four years, and still chasing. Shesh, the guy was more trouble than he was actually worth.

Naruto's eyes shot open. No, that sentence didn't sound right, why? Was it because Sasuke was Naruto's friend? Of course, yeah, that was the reason. With his eyes on the ground, Naruto walked back toward the inside of the building when a person shaped shadow landed near his feet. The person had their hand on their hip, and looked as though they were waiting for Naruto to look up. The blonde complied to the unvoiced request and landed his eyes on the owner of the shadow. When Naruto had barely gotten a glimpse of the silhouette's face, he vanished, leaving Naruto mystified.

The blonde looked all around him, not finding the guy anywhere in sight. Actually, it was beginning to feel very ominous to Naruto for there were no more people lining the streets. Where had they all gone? There was a whistle, and the shinobi automatically looked in the direction it had come from. Indeed, there the person was again, standing on top of a house near the restaurant. Naruto had gotten a quick look at the shadowed man before he had vanished away form the street, but the blonde didn't know why he'd be back yet. After all, Itachi was still alive somewhere. Why was he back in the village?

"Sasuke."

Naruto bent down and made a leap onto the roof of the dinner, not caring to reply to the worried shouts his friends bellowed from inside the restaurant. He seen a slight grin from the raven before the rogue ninja took off again, apparently leading Naruto somewhere for them to fight. The blonde kept at a close distance, but far enough away that he could dodge almost any attack, just in case. Sasuke looked back periodically to make sure Naruto was still following him, the same smirk splitting his face.

The two were nearly to the east wall when Sasuke landed on the ground. Naruto planted his feet a good distance away, of course being precautious. The raven didn't turn around, instead looked over his shoulder, grinned and jumped up the wall of a building they were near and climbed through a window on the sixth floor. Naruto's eyes narrowed, thinking Sasuke was going to use one of the town's people against him. The blonde darted to the same window, and jumped inside the same jet-black room the raven had gone into. And damn, he couldn't see a thing.

There were no lights on, so Naruto had to be on his toes at all times while trying to remain quiet. There was no other noise in the room, and the blonde was beginning to think his mind had been playing tricks on him. He stayed in attack mode though, just in case Sasuke was still there. The raven did have a knack for stealth, after all. The lights turned on unexpectedly, making the poor blonde shinobi jump out of his skin in fright. He quickly regained himself though, and turned to look at Sasuke in the face. Naruto still clenched his fists though, ready to punch his would-be attacker.

Sasuke crossed his arms and shook his head, "Relax. I'm not here to fight," His voice was soft, barely emotion etched within it.

For some unfathomable reason, Naruto found that hard to believe, "Then what are you doing here? You wouldn't have come unless you killed Itachi, right?" The blonde snarled, his lips curling downward into a scowl.

Sasuke didn't reply back, just watched Naruto intensely, studying him. When they had met months ago, they had stared at each other for a long time before Sasuke finally made a move, but he wasn't really scrutinizing the blonde with his eyes. Now though, the rogue ninja had finally the time to do just that, study the shinobi from head to toe. Naruto's muscles had grown, but one could hardly tell through the baggy jackets he was so fond of wearing. Plus, the blonde's feminine physique was still in tact. Thin legs, nice sculpted face. Sure, his chin was kind of square, but what person's wasn't?

Naruto cleared his throat, knocking Sasuke out of his stupor that had washed over him, "Are you finished talking, because I'd like to hit you over the head with this lamp and be done with it," The blonde held his hips and tapped a booted foot onto the wooden floor.

"You're right. Itachi isn't dead," Sasuke said, answering Naruto's earlier question. "I came here to talk to you about that."

Naruto furrowed his eye brows, not sure what to make of the statement, "Okay, talk," The blonde nodded, giving Sasuke the floor.

The raven paced to the right side of Naruto, still about ten feet away, "Itachi's still out to get you," He stated in a dull manner, his eyes half lidded and head slightly bowed.

The blonde tipped his head, "He's been for a long while, Sasuke, what's your point?" Naruto gritted, trying not to get irritated with his best friend.

"I'm going to kill him, and when I do, you'll be safe," Sasuke continued, catching his eyes with Naruto's, a stern yet vicious look sealed with in the deep ebony orbs.

Naruto looked at him in disbelief. Had he heard right, or was there something lodged in his ear, making him hear what he wanted to? Sasuke looked back at him, his face no longer devoid of emotion. There was a true sign of remorse and hate carved onto the handsome face of the Uchiha.

Shaking his head, Sasuke shut his eyes tightly, "Don't you get it yet? I left here because of you, Naruto!" It wasn't like Sasuke to yell, and if he truly meant it, he used emotions. He yelled at Naruto, just then. "I left Konoha for you."

The blonde stared at the raven, not sure of what to make of the out burst that was full of emotion. His lips moved, trying to voice words but failing to succeed. What did Sasuke's words mean? He had left Konoha because of Naruto? That was just silly! Why should Sasuke leave because of Naruto? He did say that the blonde would be safe after he killed Itachi, and when they were fighting before Sasuke left, the raven had said that he was leaving to get stronger and avenge his clan. Guess he left some things out.

While Naruto was mentally driving himself into a coma, he hadn't noticed the raven moving towards him until it was too late. Before Naruto could move, Sasuke had grabbed the back of his neck and one of his wrists. Their eyes met as Sasuke closed the distance, smashing his lips onto Naruto's in a graceful yet potent manner. The blonde let out a faint muffled sound as Sasuke forced his tongue into Naruto's mouth. All the while, Naruto was struggling in the raven's hold. For some reason though, it felt right to the blonde. He hadn't felt this way with Hinata or Sakura.

No, this was more … arousing. It felt like his skin was on fire where Sasuke's hands touched his wrist and neck. Why was that? Nevertheless, Naruto's resistance soon faded, and let his eyes flutter shut. With out knowing it, Sasuke was already moving them somewhere. The back of the blonde's eye lids got dark, enlightening Naruto that the raven had turned the lights off. They were moving in another direction now, and before he knew it, the back of his knees hit the bed. Sasuke let go of his neck and wrist, then released the blonde's mouth for air.

They stared at each other for a moment before Sasuke lifted a hand to the back of Naruto's blonde mass of hair. Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke, and vise versa, while he felt his head band being released and falling on to the floor. The raven's hand then descended to the blonde's jacket, unzipping it and moving it away from the white shirt underneath of it, until it fell off Naruto's shoulders. Sasuke was moving rather slowly, Naruto observed. Was the blonde that enticing? He guessed so, or else the raven wouldn't be eyeballing him like he was now, and the only thing he had off was his damn jacket!

The blonde smirked a little, watching as Sasuke glance down Naruto's clothed body with interest. What he was about to do next, was something the raven had never thought Naruto would ever do; he began to strip for Sasuke. With vigor slowness, Naruto eased his white t-shirt over his head, exposing a slightly built tanned chest. All the while, Naruto watched Sasuke's face. The expressions the raven uncovered were fascinating for the blonde to watch for he had never seen emotion as such on Sasuke's face before.

Naruto worked leisurely on his pants then, unclasping the button, then moving down the zipper with such forced slowness that made even him want to hurry up his taunting. Finally, the orange pants slid down, giving away to boxers that looked a bit too tight due to the sized erection he possessed. Sasuke stood stone still, watching as Naruto sat down on the bed, kicked his shoes off and scooted back to the head board, raising a finger and calling him forward. Sasuke was tempted, but remembered that he was still fully clothed. The white top was first to come off, the pale flesh underneath revealed muscles that moved beautifully under the skin. The obi was untied and tossed away, with the sword in tow, falling to the ground with a clatter. He then removed his gloves and shoes. The pants were left, and were soon discarded, leaving a very pale and very naked Uchiha to hover over the blonde.

Naruto's eyes darted to Sasuke's lips, then back to his eyes, trying to keep his vision off of the exposed flesh between the raven's legs. The rogue ninja smirked at the blonde's naivety. Judging by his uneasiness, Sasuke deduced that Naruto had never been with another man before. Interesting. It would be his first, another thing he would loose to the youngest Uchiha. Sasuke lowered his head to the blonde's neck, nipping and sucking on the flesh as he maneuvered his hand to a plump nipple, gently squeezing and rubbing at the tinny stub.

Naruto let out a gasp as Sasuke's administrations became rougher, more desperate. The raven's naked flesh began to thrust steadily into Naruto's thigh, wanting and wishing for more. The blonde had to bite his lip to stifle a moan when Sasuke moved his hand lower to his boxer's waist band and lightly tugged at them. Naruto arched his back, giving Sasuke the room to slip the only piece of clothing left on the blonde off. It was something to see, alright. Naruto was smaller than him, but not by much. Indeed, the blonde hadn't beaten him there.

Naruto peered at him through glazed eyes that were full of lust and affection. Sasuke's hand touched the sensitive shaft between tanned legs, making Naruto raise his hand to his mouth, to yet again smother a groan. Sasuke took that hand -which made Naruto's eyes open to gaze at him confusedly- then kissed the tanned fingers. Naruto tore his hand away though, when Sasuke began to stroke his erection. The heat on his shaft was making the blonde fail to keep his whimpers locked inside his mouth.

Pre-come was oozing out of the head of Naruto's manhood, slicking Sasuke's hand. The raven pulled up on the shaft, gathering most of the white liquid in his hand. He removed his come covered hand, replacing it with his dry one. Sasuke used his other wrist to lift the blonde's leg, revealing the puckered pink hole that was soon to be filled by Sasuke. With his come filled hand, Sasuke eased one of his fingers into the blonde, making Naruto cry out at the intruding digit. The blonde began to relax and move against the finger, thus making Sasuke add another. It wasn't long after that, with all three fingers in, Naruto was begging for more, pushing against the fingers in a frantic way.

The raven pulled his fingers out, emitting a displeased whimper escape Naruto's mouth. Sasuke hadn't any kind of lube for his own swollen erection, so he opted for spit. Naruto was watching him, his eye brows furrowed from a mix of pain and pleasure and his cheeks flushed. The rogue ninja moved his hand to Naruto's lips, and with out any speech, the blonde spit into it, a trail of saliva linking his lips and Sasuke's hand together. The raven pressed his half come- half spit hand onto his shaft, making it twitch.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who brought his legs up onto the raven's hips. The blonde then nodded and shut his eyes slowly, reaching his arms around the raven's smooth neck. The head of Sasuke's erection touched the opening and Naruto flinched inadvertently, but that hadn't stopped the raven. He pushed himself in slowly, kissing Naruto's neck and lips to try to get him to relax more. Damn virgins for being so tight. Sasuke wanted to plummet into the blonde and thrust like a beast, but Naruto had never experienced this before and the raven didn't want to harm his lover.

Once fully sheathed, Naruto let out a panted breath that he had been holding. It hurt with a passion, but it felt marvelous at the same time. There was no way he was backing out now. It was ironic that almost an hour ago, he was complaining that he was the bottom. Naruto guessed that he'd never trade the bottom for being the top. It just felt so damn good, but painful. The blonde opened his eyes carefully, seeing Sasuke's dark black orbs staring back at him for the go ahead. Naruto nodded, and entangled his fingers into the raven's hair, pulling slightly when he pulled out and pushed back in. It was a slow rhythm at first, but picked up speed quickly.

Sasuke thrust into Naruto at a new pace, then hit a part of Naruto's insides that made the blonde arch his back and pop his eyes open, "There! H-hit that spot again, Sasuke!" Naruto panted, closing his eyes again.

The blonde was a little disappointed when he felt Sasuke on the verge of pulling out, before he felt his legs being relocated to the raven's shoulders. Sasuke thrust again, and damn he hit that spot again, but harder! Naruto felt his erection being played with again, keeping in time with the thrusts that were occurring in his opening. Taking a chance, Naruto forced his eyes open to look onto the missing-nin that was making love to him. The raven had his teeth clenched tight together, some in concentration and in pleasure. The whole sight made Naruto feel a tightening in his lower abdomen, knowing his release was drawing closer.

Sasuke hit that spot over and over, sending chills up Naruto's spine and making him shutter. Another thrust hit, and Naruto released, spilling his seed over his stomach and Sasuke's hand. His muscles tightened around the raven's shaft an encouragement to ejaculate too. Sasuke arched his back, filling Naruto with his white come, and then collapsed on said blonde. They panted together, each others mouth next to the other's ear.

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto, and lay on his side. He brought the blonde closer to him, keeping his head under his chin, "私は愛します(1)," The raven muttered into Naruto's blonde hair, loud enough for the shinobi to hear before drifting off into oblivion.

Sasuke watched his lover sleep. It was a shame that he would have to leave again, but knowing that Naruto allowed him this one-night stand –that might possibly turn out to be more- was worth it. He would see the blonde again some day, but who knew when that was. He was determined to come back to Naruto though, one day.

The raven pried himself away from the slumbering blonde, and pulled the covers over him. Sighing, Sasuke walked into the bath room and looked at himself. 'It was for the better', he would always tell himself. He knew it was, but it was so hard to leave every time. He needed to protect that what was his though and that meant that he would have to leave Naruto once again to kill his brother. Itachi needed to be stopped before he could take Naruto away from him.

Sasuke grabbed a towel out of one of the cabinets by the shower and wiped himself off, before discarding the towel to the bathroom floor. Moving back into the main room, Sasuke gathered up his clothes and roughly put them on. At the desk, he quickly wrote down a note before he picked his sword up from the carpet and watched Naruto's sleeping figure as he jumped out the window, off toward a new destination.

* * *

**0.o.0.o**

It seemed morning had come as soon as he had fallen asleep. The light was shining into his eyes and he groaned into half awareness. He was half-expecting a body to be lying next to him, but when the blonde opened his eyes, the raven wasn't sleeping soundly on the bed they had made love together in. Naruto winced and held his head, a sharp pain splitting through it.

In the day light, Naruto could see now that he had been a hotel room that he was lead to. He would have been paying attention, had Sasuke not been the one who was here with him. The events that conspired the night prior were rushing into the blonde's mind, and he was suddenly enraged. Leaving before morning, that was just like Sasuke. Using him as a one-night stand. How dare he!

Naruto got out of bed sluggishly, pain striking his buttocks. When he was fully erect, the remains of Sasuke's come slid down his legs. He was going to have to take a shower. Before he made it onto the cold tiled bathroom floor, a piece of paper on the desk caught his eye. Cautiously, Naruto stepped to the desk and picked up the parchment.

_Naruto,_

_Thank you for last night. I bet you're mad that I had left before morning. Sorry, but I couldn't over stay my welcome. The hotel room was paid for until night fall, but I doubt you'll be wanting to stay in that room. Know this, though, Naruto. Know that I will kill my brother to keep you safe and to avenge my clan. When I complete my goal, I'll come back to you, I promise. Wait for me._

_Sasuke._

So that was the reason, was it? Well, it made Naruto's anger lift up. He smiled at the paper before setting it down and walking into the bathroom. His shower was over quickly because he remembered that Kakashi and Sakura wanted to meet up in town today. He threw on his clothes on and hopped out the window, not wanting to draw attention to himself for not checking in downstairs.

In town, Naruto looked around until his eyes landed on Sakura and Kakashi. The gray haired jonin had an ice pack on his head and was slouching slightly. Sakura looked like she was telling him off for drinking so much. During the middle of her rant, Sakura blinked and looked up at Naruto. Her eyes brightened as she ran to him, leaving Kakashi to stumble on his own.

"Naruto, where did you run off to last night?" Sakura asked in a worried yet irritated tone. "I looked for you for nearly two hours."

The blonde in question ran a hand through his still damp hair, "Sorry, Sakura. I was with a friend," Naruto's eyes narrowed and he smiled sweetly, remembering Sasuke's words from the night prior.

Sakura looked at him perplexed, but let it be. If Naruto wanted to be with someone else than celebrate with the rest of the rookies, well, she figured he wasn't on a leash. Naruto was able to do as he pleased, with no one to tell him other wise. He looked very much happy though, and that's all that really mattered. The rosette was glad that Naruto had found happiness out of something. With his failed attempt to bring Sasuke home that one time, Naruto was acting more and more depressed everyday. So, seeing him smile like this now, well, it was a wonder to be hold.

The blonde just continued to grin as the rosette and he went back to Kakashi, who was thankful for the shoulder he could lean on. Naruto was reminiscing the previous nights events, playing them out like a movie. It made him flush and wonder what had gotten into him when he had began to strip in front of the raven. He liked it though, the looks Sasuke gave him. Then, when Sasuke was deep with in him, the expression of pleasure and concentration that crossed his face as he thrust with his teeth gritted together.

Oh yes, Naruto was so going to masturbate tonight with that image in mind. What was best was that the note Sasuke had written him, would forever stay under his headband, keeping his mind at ease with the thought of when the raven would return and he would be able to feel him again, in his arms. For now, though, he'd have to put up an act just incase Tsunade had another mission that involved Sasuke. He wanted it to be their secret. At least, until Sasuke returned.

Little did the blonde know was that after Sasuke would kill his brother, Madara Uchiha would tell him the truth behind Itachi's murdering and then turn his vengeance on Konoha, and everyone inside.

* * *

**0..o.0**

**Japanese text- **_I love you_

Ah haaa! Woooh …. Well that was fun. I'm not pleased with it. It's much too short. I couldn't really think of anything though. Lol I promised, though, didn't I? Like Naruto, I always keep my promise. Now I can go back to writing the fifth chapter to _Life's Decision_. If you haven't read it, please do! It's a really good story, I hear, I'm just the writer, so I don't have an opinion of my own work, but everyone says that the plot runs well and that they can't wait for more. Boy, I hope they aren't lying. Lol I'm sorry for any of those of you who read this, and hadn't known about some things in here, but I warned you! SPOILER! Haha lol. Anyway, thanks for reading!

Oh, and thank you people who voted! I'll have another poll by the time you're done reading this, so go VOTE!

**P.c**


	2. My Promise To You

**Link Between Us.**

**Warning- **Blood, assault, gore, Yaoi (gay sex), cursing and jail time.

**A/n- **Ah…. That was nice. I liked it. Short, but to the point. It was a great ending, I believe. It possibly has some unanswered questions, but the overall outcome was outstanding. Thank you everyone for reading and the poll for my next story has been closed with the updating of this chapter. Thank you everyone who participated in that, and please look forward to the story that won the poll, _**RUIN**_. It is a Vamp. fic but PLEASE do NOT mention Twilight. That shit is terrible. Anyway, thank you for reading, and please leave a review = )

**[[\\Chapter 2//]]**

It had been two years since Sasuke had visited the village, and a certain blonde haired shinobi. During those two years, Naruto had jumped ranks. At present time, he was in fact a jonin. The blonde had spent those two years worrying about his dream of being Hokage, since he _knew _Sasuke was going to return to him. It was only a matter of time, and Naruto knew it would happen eventually. Too bad he didn't expect what was _actually _going to happen. He believed that everything would be fine, and Sasuke would return with a slight charge to his name that he would easily loose. The thought of Sasuke coming back was all it took for Naruto to work hard and strive for his dream, and just six months before Sasuke came back, Naruto had accomplished his goal. He had become Hokage.

At first, the blonde had been a bit nervous, and hadn't really known what to do once Tsunade passed the torch to him, but over time, Naruto had calmed down into the job, and knew how to work the system. He wore a get-up much like his father's. His long-sleeve shirt was black, and his pants were beige. His cloak was, of course, orange and brown. The only thing that had stayed the same over the years had been his headband, scratched up and dented. The Rokudaime's hair even grew a bit longer, and wilder.

Sakura and Kakashi had been with him when the announcement was made, so Sakura had jumped him and squeezed him tightly, congratulating him. Kakashi took the shorter route and had fluffed the blonde mass of hair atop Naruto's head, congratulating as well. Word had spread like a fire, and soon everyone had congratulated the blonde. The other countries were not ignorant to the fact either. Suna's Kazekage had made arrangements to visit Konoha, surprising Naruto greatly, though it had been a nice surprise. Old team Kakashi and the Suna siblings had all went out for a dinner together, a small congratulatory party from Gaara.

Other Kage's had not been happy about the pick, especially since Naruto housed the Nine Tailed Fox beast inside of him, but didn't make any move against the Village Hidden in the Leaves. All in all, everything had been going well. Though, Naruto had sometimes locked himself in his office, and wouldn't let anyone in unless they were of importance or had an appointment. It had been at these times that Naruto thought of Sasuke, and what he had been up to. Since attaining his position, Naruto had wasted no time searching for information on the Uchiha, but hadn't liked what he had found. A year before Naruto had gained Hokage rank, Uchiha Itachi had been killed. And not just by anyone. Sasuke had killed him, and then had gone missing.

Naruto had often received letters from Sasuke by snake, but they had stopped abruptly, and the blonde had no idea why. Now he knew, and he didn't like it. Just what had Itachi told Sasuke, and where was he now? Was he going to come back like he had promised, or was he still bound by some unknown force? Naruto wanted answers, but he knew the village was more important than a promise that could easily be broken if the raven so wished. Naruto desperately wanted to go out and find Sasuke, but he was Hokage now, and had a responsibility to the village, and he would uphold that responsibility. Sasuke … would just have to wait.

Since Sasuke had visited the village almost three years before, Naruto had not told a soul about it, and had been granted a chance to see the raven again as reward, before he had become Hokage. While on a mission in the Sky Country, Naruto and Sasuke had come in contact again. They had been isolated for a few short moments where Sasuke was able to renew Naruto's trust in him, before they had both succumbed by Shinnõ, then later again when Naruto had to make a decision between himself and Sasuke. Ultimately, Naruto had chosen himself to go down with the flying ship and sent Sasuke overboard so he would not have the same fate. Amaru, the girl he had been escorting back to the Sky Country had other plans though, and saved the blonde's life, much to Sasuke's felicity. A part of Sasuke was containing itself not to kill the young girl, however, when the girl had become close to his blonde.

The Uchiha, now, had been going through hell on earth, so to speak, and it was not about to let up any time soon. Sasuke's life had been going great at first. He had been able to see Naruto multiple times, assembled his own team, killed Orochimaru, and had gathered many leads on his brother. It was when Sasuke and Itachi met that things began to fall apart. Itachi had gone soft on his brother, and let the youngest Uchiha win, but told Sasuke to return to the Leaf Village and be safe. Sasuke was so stunned, but when he awakened after the battle, he was in an unknown area with Tobi, from the Akatsuki. Sasuke felt so lost, and empty, but whenever Tobi would bring up the massacre of the Uchiha's, Sasuke's eyes would widen just a fraction. It was then that Tobi confided in Sasuke all that he knew, sending the youngest Uchiha overboard.

Sasuke promised to avenge his brother and restore his clan, but not the way Itachi had wanted him to. The raven vowed to take vengeance on Konoha, Danzo and the Elders. As a bonus, he also decided to kill the Hokage, thinking the position was still held by Tsunade. Sasuke had been too preoccupied with battles and chances that he hadn't learned of Naruto's raise in ranks. And when the day came, Sasuke had never felt worse. Danzo was an acceptable opponent, and was killed by Sasuke. It was only a double victory when Madara told Sasuke where Danzo had attained all of the sharingan eyes located on his right arm. Next, Sasuke had prepared himself for the battle that was about to come. He had sent Juugo and Suigetsu ahead and kept watch for a week; who and what went and left the village. Karin had been killed by Sasuke due to Danzo taking her as hostage.

Sasuke caught up to his two other teammates, and once the Uchiha decided most of the ninja were out of the village, made their move. Sasuke had been planning to kill the Elders first, since they had direct connection with the mission Itachi had been sent to accomplish, but of course, an ANBU spotted them and warned the Hokage. Naruto, oblivious to Sasuke's anger, went out with his two guards at his side. The blonde was ecstatic to have Sasuke back. Sasuke, on the other hand, was blinded by fury, and once he saw the hat of the Hokage, lashed out. Naruto never suspected. Sasuke quickly made hand signs to perform the Chidori Sharp Spear technique. It was too late to dodge by the time the blonde had noticed it, ultimately piercing his stomach with a chilling sound of bone cracking.

Naruto, stunned and wide eyed, couldn't even scream out in agony at the pain he was experiencing. Not just from the injury to his stomach, but the pain in his heart. Silent tears fell from his eyes as Sasuke's jutsu retreated, and the raven came forth. The Uchiha's eyes instantly widened, his mouth partially open. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with saddened eyes and a questioning gaze before he blacked out, falling limp to the ground. Juugo and Suigetsu congratulated Sasuke on his feat, unknowing of Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. Sasuke said nothing, but fell to his knees at Naruto's unmoving body, faint intakes of breath the only source of confidence that he was alive. The two remaining members of team Taka instantly quieted their voices as they heard a choke from their leader.

"N-naruto," the raven whispered, inching closer to the blonde before him.

Sasuke placed his hand softly on the Rokudaime's cheek, caressing the soft flesh. He brought Naruto closer to him, coating himself with Naruto's warm blood, staining his clothing. Sasuke only wept, rocking his body back and forth, trying to will away the deed he had done. It wasn't long before Naruto's ANBU caught up, and found Sasuke in that same position. It bewildered them, but they pulled Sasuke from Naruto, much to the Uchiha's disfavor. Juugo and Suigetsu leapt into action to try and get the ANBU off of Sasuke, but failed to notice the other ANBU take off with Naruto in his arms toward the hospital where Tsunade was now head doctor, Sakura and Shizune her apprentices'.

Sasuke swiftly took care of the ANBU with a chidori current, and ditched Suigetsu and Juugo with the other ninja that were arriving to take them into custody. Sasuke made his way over to the hospital, his chakra hidden away. He hid away in the walls of the building, waiting for everyone to evacuate Naruto's E.R. ANBU stood outside the doorways, but that didn't stop Sasuke. The raven slid himself into the room and quickly took to Naruto's side. The blonde was unconscious, of course, and had an oxygen mask over his mouth. His eyebrows were relaxed as were his muscles. Sasuke drew the blanket back to reveal a freshly covered wound, still seeping blood. Sasuke guessed that Tsunade and Sakura had tried their hardest to seal the wound up, but the injury was more than just skin deep. It went straight through Naruto, through his bones and organs. It was a lot to heal, and it couldn't be done by medical ninjutsu. It would take time to heal, if Naruto actually survived the injury.

Sasuke's face still remained stained by his tears, and his garments tainted with Naruto's blood. It made him sick. The raven went around to the dresser in the room and noted nothing of interest before returning to Naruto's side. Sasuke picked up a usually tan hand that was now sick and pale. He brought it to his face and kissed it sweetly, then brought it to his forehead and held in sobs of anguish. How could he have been so careless? In his blind rage, he had managed to injure and maybe kill his best friend, his lover. Killing the Elders didn't even seem satisfying any longer. If Naruto died, Sasuke would have nothing left. He had killed his brother, his clan had been dead since he was seven, Madara was evil, and the Village Hidden in the Leaves would surely kill him if he tried to come back. Sasuke was an internationally wanted criminal, as well as a Missing-nin. He had nowhere to return to.

The raven detected people coming to the room he was currently in, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away from Naruto's weak and motionless body. Tsunade and Sakura entered the room, shocked to find Sasuke holding Naruto's hand close to himself, his face pained and tear stricken. Sakura went to his side instantly, placing her finger by her mouth as in to tell Tsunade to keep quiet about this to the ANBU just outside the door. Tsunade agreed, but she held up her hands, all digits pointing up, signaling to Sakura that she had a total of ten minutes to talk with the Uchiha before she would call the ANBU in. Sakura agreed.

"… Sasuke?" the rosette called hesitantly.

Sasuke did but spared her a glance before returning his attention back to Naruto. Sakura brought her hand up slowly and placed it gently on Sasuke's arm, noticing that the raven gave her no dramatic attention. The medic-ninja was puzzled by his behavior, and looked to Tsunade for her opinion. Tsunade was just as perplexed as Sakura. Sasuke hadn't been so docile since he was still a ninja of Konoha. He wasn't fighting the touch, nor did it seem as if he would fight back if Tsunade were to bring in the ANBU early. Just what had come over the Uchiha? Sakura and the Godaime were befuddled beyond compare. Sasuke had yet to let go of Naruto's hand, something the two medical-ninja hadn't failed to notice. Did the fact that He had hurt Naruto guilt him so?

"He's going to recover, Sasuke. The ANBU had gotten him here before he went into cardiac arrest. We repaired his vital organs, and realigned his fractured spine. It'll be up to him if he will be able to walk again, but he's going to recover just fine," the rosette tried, speaking in a sincere tone of voice.

Sasuke kept his silence, never taking his eyes off of Naruto, but soaked up all of the information. Had he intended on a swift kill, Naruto wouldn't be alive. Instead, he had wanted to make the Hokage pay, and torture her as long as possible. Of course, that was when he hadn't known Naruto had gained that title. Sasuke hadn't planned on talking to the other two in the room, but the current thought brought up a few questions.

"When did he become Hokage?" the raven asked, his voice passive though his face showed nothing but pain.

Sakura was a tad bit dazed by Sasuke's sudden question, but shook herself out of it to answer the Uchiha. "About seven months ago next Friday," the rosette answered almost robotically.

"Did he tell you about him and me?" Sasuke asked, quickly glancing at Sakura's expression before returning his gaze to Naruto's sleeping face.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows at Sasuke's question, her mouth working like a fish for a few seconds before she regained her bearings. "Ah … you mean the brother complex? Everyone knows about that …."

Sasuke shook his head slightly, barely moving at all. "So he didn't tell you," the raven stated, smirking to himself.

"What do you mean, Sasuke? Nothing's changed," Sakura said, creasing her brow.

"Everything changes, Sakura," the raven said, closing his eyes and sitting down in the chair behind him.

Sakura tilted her head at that, baffled by Sasuke's words. She shook her thoughts away, however, and decided to take the rest of the time she had to question the Uchiha, since he seemed to be relaxed and approachable. "Sasuke? What exactly happened?"

Sasuke leaned his head back on the seat, his hand still clasping Naruto's tightly. "I struck Naruto with Chidori Sharp Spear jutsu, thinking he was someone else," the raven admitted, placing his other hand at his forehead, trying to compel the headache that was forming.

"Tsunade-sama?" the rosette tried, sitting down by Naruto's feet. Sasuke only nodded. "Why?"

"Retribution," Sasuke stated simply.

"Is that why you killed Danzo as well?" Tsunade added, glaring at her almost killer.

The youngest Uchiha nodded again. "He suggested the idea of killing of the Uchiha. The elders gave Itachi the mission, and the Hokage did nothing but try to talk Nii-san out of it."

"So you were going to kill the Hokage," Tsunade commented, catching up on Sasuke's thoughts. "But you didn't, no, couldn't kill Naruto. Why?"

"For the same reason I couldn't kill him the first time(1)," the Uchiha said, gently stroking Naruto's hand with his thumb.

"And that is?" Sakura pressed, inching toward Sasuke with curiosity.

Sasuke's eyes softened as they narrowed, his eyebrows no longer creased as he continued to pet Naruto's hand. "Because I love him."

There was a silent moment in the room as Sakura and Tsunade absorbed the information they were just given. Sasuke … loves Naruto? Does Naruto feel the same way, or is it only one-sided? Whatever the case, Tsunade had enough, and called the ANBU in. The black ops took Sasuke into custody with little trouble as he went willingly, or partially. The Uchiha wanted to do nothing but stay by Naruto's side. Sasuke just hoped he would be able to see Naruto again before he was executed. He knew that was the punishment for betraying his village and murder. The raven just wanted to apologize before he died, to make amend.

Naruto woke up a week after Sasuke had been arrested and three weeks later was back on his feet like nothing had happened. During that time, Tsunade ran as Hokage to keep the village up and running. When confronted about the members of team Hawk, she decided to leave it to Naruto, and kept the three in custody. As soon as Naruto was on his feet, he demanded to see Sasuke, but because Sasuke had almost killed him, Tsunade ordered the ANBU guarding the raven's room not to let Naruto at any cost. Naruto had been upset, of course, but went about his duties as Hokage. Tsunade kept pressuring Naruto to execute the three, but Naruto wouldn't have it.

"He tried to kill you, Naruto!" the blonde woman said, slamming her fists on the desk she once owned.

"He wasn't in the right state of mind, Baa-chan. He was in pain!" Naruto answered, filing some papers in his drawer.

"You almost died!" Tsunade pushed on.

"I know that! Sasuke hadn't meant to hurt me, though! I know it!" the Rokudaime yelled back, glaring at Tsunade.

"So what are you going to do, then?" Godaime questioned, placing a hand on her hip.

Naruto shook his head, clasping his hands on the desk. "I'm … not sure…."

'You won't kill him, will you?" the woman asked, backing away from the desk. Naruto only shook his head. "It's because you love him, right?"

The blonde Hokage looked up with wide eyes, his mouth agape. "How—?"

"Sasuke said the same thing," Tsunade dismissed, waving the air by her head. "He's an internationally wanted criminal. He can't just be let off the hook because you love one another."

"I know…, and I think I have an idea," Naruto said, smiling brightly.

Later the same day, Tsunade and Naruto made their way down to the prisoner cells. At seeing Naruto, the ANBU promptly made to cover the door, but with a slight movement from Tsunade, the black ops stood down. One unlocked and opened the door and ushered the two blondes in, then locked the door behind them with a few short words of what to do if Sasuke would become aggressive. Naruto knew he wouldn't, but thanked the ANBU nonetheless.

Sasuke's head sprang up at the feel of familiar chakra, seeing Naruto walking towards his cell. Although it wasn't the reunion he wanted, Sasuke was just glad Naruto was able to walk again. The raven quickly got to his feet and stood by the bars of his cell. Naruto was brisk in making his way over to Sasuke, embracing the raven through the bars of the Uchiha's cell. At the feel of the other's warmth, Naruto began to cry silently, but heard a choked sob from the raven leaning on him. Sasuke wasn't crying, but his face was pained all the same. Naruto smiled and ran his fingers through raven hair, trying to calm Sasuke.

"I messed up, Naruto. I'm so sorry," the Uchiha said, nuzzling his nose into Naruto's neck.

"It's okay. I understand," the blonde said, pulling Sasuke closer. "You were upset, but you have to stop now, Sasuke. If you don't … I'll be forced to execute you," Naruto announced sadly, his tears falling harder.

Sasuke pulled away from the blonde and wiped a whiskered cheek, smiling sincerely at Naruto. "I don't want to lose you again. Don't go easy on me, either," Sasuke threatened teasingly.

Naruto smiled widely and nodded. He pulled away from his lover and stepped back to where Tsunade had been waiting. She stepped forward, her hands behind her back with authority. "Uchiha Sasuke, you understand the consequences of your actions and take full responsibility for the crimes you have committed. Do you agree?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yes."

"As punishment for leaving the village, you will have to win the Hokage's, and my trust again. Since you have disposed of not only Orochimaru, but Deidara and Itachi as well, your next punishment is lessened to only five years. You will be assigned to only 'D' rank missions, if you achieve shinobi rank again, and will help Iruka at the academy during those five years. Is this understood?" Tsunade stated, creasing her eyebrows and tensing her muscles.

"Yes," he answered.

"Good. Now, since you have had malicious intent toward our village, we will be sending a black ops to watch over you. One screw up, and you're to be executed. Is _this _understood?" the blonde asked, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"Fully," Sasuke nodded, gripping the bars of his cell. "What will happen to Suigetsu and Juugo?"

Tsunade pulled out a set of keys from her pocket and unlocked Sasuke's cell, letting the raven out before she answered. "They'll be escorted back to their home villages where their Kage's will deal with them."

"Now," Naruto interjected. "We're going to allow you to go back to living in the Uchiha district, if that's what you wish, or you may get an apartment."

Sasuke looked at the Rokudaime for a second before thinking the proposition. Going back to the Uchiha district would bring back a lot of memories, and Sasuke wasn't sure he was ready to face them yet. Then again, he couldn't just live on like it hadn't happened, since his whole life had been to get revenge on his brother who had but been doing his duty as a shinobi. It was a tough decision, but one he already knew the answer to. He could never abandon the Uchiha.

"I'll move back into my house, if that's alright," the raven stated, connecting eyes with Naruto, the blonde smiling in bliss.

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Naruto yelled, embracing Sasuke in a tight hug around the neck.

When Sasuke gave her a confused look, Tsunade only smirked and placed the keys back in her pocket. "Naruto's been living in your old house for a few months now. We all felt that his apartment was no place for a Hokage to be living, and since we knew how close you two were, or thought you were, we decided to let him stay in your house."

Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around Naruto, taking in his scent. Even though he vowed to be loyal to the village once more, he could tell Tsunade felt ill at ease when he was close to Naruto in this fashion. That was to be expected, though, since Tsunade thought of Naruto as her own. Naruto released his hold on Sasuke, and proceeded out the door. Sasuke walked out next, with Tsunade on his heels. One of the ANBU followed them while the other leapt away, done with his work.

To say the least, not all of the Rookie Nine were happy to have Sasuke back. Sai was indifferent, as he always was if he wasn't saying a sarcastic remark. Shikamaru was glad that the fuss was over, Chouji was in agreement. Ino and Sakura were all for the return of their _Sasuke-kun_. Hinata, not so much. Kiba was mad, as was Neji. TenTen didn't seem to mind much. Lee was happy for Naruto, for him finally keeping his promise. Shino, was of course indifferent, but seemed a bit peeved at the return of the Uchiha. Their sensei's were a bit on edge, and was always keeping an eye on Sasuke, but other than that, they seemed fine with him returning. It was better than Naruto going out and killing himself for the sake of a stupid promise.

Naruto congregated a party for the Uchiha, which he was surprised to find everyone attended. There was food, and drinks and a good time. No one was fighting, and were relaxed before they had to start working again the next day. Several of the Rookie Nine and team Gai were to be sent out on a mission for sure, and Naruto had to return to his Hokage business. Treaties to be made, wars to be evaded. Madara was still on the loose, so he was an issue, but that would come in time. For now, they could just live in the moment, and be happy.

* * *

_**SxN**_

* * *

Later that night, Naruto and Sasuke were escorted back to Sasuke's house, an ANBU never leaving the premises. Naruto was still Hokage at the end of the day, after all, and Sasuke was still an ex-criminal. Dinner was out of the question, since they had already eaten and had a few drinks. When they entered the house, Naruto quickly disposed of his shoes, and ran upstairs to the room he had been staying in since he had moved in, and if Sasuke had to guess, it would have to be his room.

By the time Sasuke had taken his sweet time getting to his room, Naruto was already half undressed and making his way to the bathroom connected to the room. The blonde was struggling with his shirt that was stuck on his headband, not being wiser and taking the hitai-ate off first before trying to take off his shirt. Sasuke went over to help him, smirking with a bit of humor. Before he could get over, however, Naruto's headband went flying after he was able to relinquish his head from his shirt. As the hitai-ate hit the ground, a piece of crinkled, dirty paper fluttered to the wooden floor along with it, catching Sasuke's eye, but having little interest to the blonde whom had stored it there in the first place.

Sasuke picked the piece of crinkled paper up and unfolding it, automatically recognizing his handwriting. "Naruto … you kept this?" the raven asked, turning to face the blonde while keeping his eyes on the note.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked, throwing his shirt to the floor without second thought. "Of course I did! That was your promise to me, Sasuke."

The raven looked up at Naruto, his face caught in a 'how-should-I-react' look. The raven delicately picked up the thrown headband, set it on a nearby desk, the note right next to it. Naruto gave Sasuke a confused look, before the blonde was taken off guard when Sasuke suddenly disappeared, then reappeared _right _in front of Naruto, their faces only two inches apart. The raven then swiftly grabbed Naruto by the legs, and hurled Naruto onto the bed on the other side of the room. Outside the window, an ANBU was on edge, waiting for Sasuke to make a move against Konoha's Hokage. Only, the opposite happened.

The raven, after pouncing on the bed, started to ravish the blonde Hokage, leaving love-bites on his neck, collarbone and chest. Naruto let out cute mewls of pleasure, turning his head up for Sasuke to get a better reach. The blonde placed his hands into Sasuke's hair, tangling them their and then wrapped his legs around the raven's slim hips. Sasuke ceased his harsh treatment of the blonde's neck to venture up farther to glide his lips like silk over Naruto's plump lips, teasing just a bit.

"I'll never leave you," Sasuke whispered against Naruto's lips. "I won't ever leave you again."

Naruto sealed his lips onto Sasuke's, pushing his head up to capture said lips. The blonde pulled away, keeping Sasuke's face close to his own, his eyes closed. "Promise?"

Sasuke nodded his head, breathing heavily onto Naruto's face. "Promise."

Naruto smiled, his azure eyes opening with a brilliance. "Good."

The blonde removed his hands from Sasuke's hair to travel down the raven's body, pulling at the shirt made for jailbirds. After efficiently pulling the shirt up and off Sasuke, Naruto ran his hands all along Sasuke's body, having missed the sensation. The pair began working on each other's pants, tugging them off one after another. Naruto brought his foot to Sasuke's side, and kicked him, turning him over and taking control. The blonde began to wiggle his hips, creating sweet friction between their legs, causing their already stiff erections to harden farther.

With their boxers already tugging down from the movement, Naruto pulled his own right off, with Sasuke just behind him. Sasuke took control again, taking Naruto's hips and pulled the blonde forward on his chest, turned him around, then stood him up on his hands and knees. Not wasting a moment, Sasuke began to probe Naruto's tight pink entrance with his tongue, fondling the blonde's member with his hand. Naruto moaned, but returned the favor, spitting onto Sasuke's shaft before taking it into his mouth and sucking none-too-gently. Sasuke turned his face away for a second as the pleasure took control in his brain, then went back to his mission, preparing Naruto's hole as best he could.

Before long, Naruto was thrusting his hips and releasing a whiny moan, begging Sasuke to fill him. Not being able to take any more, Naruto pulled himself away from the pleasure he was receiving to turn around and straddle Sasuke's abdomen, just above the raven's pelvis. Naruto bent down and kissed the Uchiha before lifting his ass and slowly plunged, squeezing Sasuke's erection into him. Sasuke, in a need to grab onto something, took hold of Naruto's hips and helped the process along.

"Ahh…," Naruto groaned, clenching his eyes shut, his hands clutching onto Sasuke's toned stomach.

"Slow down, Naruto," the raven said; glad when Naruto fully sheathed his member. "You're going to tear."

Naruto brought their lips together in a crushing, sloppy kiss. "I've been deprived, Sasuke…. We did it once, and I haven't seen you in three years," the blonde reasoned, taking his kiss downward onto Sasuke's neck and collarbone. "And I demand you make it up to me."

Naruto began drawing circles with his body, grinding on Sasuke's member. The latter creased his eyebrows, his teeth gritted in a scowl, the pleasure heating his body. Regaining slight composure, Sasuke lifted his hand in between his and the blonde's body and started to massage Naruto's neglected erection. Naruto moaned and jerked his body unintentionally, causing more friction, making both teens cry out. Naruto gasped in breath, his body slick with sweat. With ferocity, the blonde brought his body up and slammed back down, hitting his prostate right on. Sasuke aided by holding Naruto's hips and thrusting his hips up in time with Naruto's body coming down.

It wasn't long after that the pace increased and moans became almost animalistic, their bodies covered in sweat. Naruto's member oozed pre-cum, making the endeavor of Sasuke's hand an easier journey. Sasuke, feeling his climax near, took control of the pleasure induced blonde by flipping him over, putting Naruto on his hands and knees. Sasuke rammed into Naruto, his speed inhuman. The mewls of pleasure and the slap of skin sent him over the edge where he was greeted with sweet pain and a white haze. Naruto came onto the bed, his scream loud enough for Konoha to hear.

And they didn't stop there. Naruto wouldn't allow it. After their first, the couple went on to complete several different positions and ended up going to bed as the sun was rising. To say the least, the bed had been trashed and covered in cum. The room, and some others, smelt of sex and sweat, but they'd worry about that later. Besides, it wasn't like they'd have company for a while, unless they counted the ANBU.

Sasuke's return brought a lot of good, and in the end, Naruto was happier than ever. The only thing he regretted was not being able to give Sasuke what he really wanted, but figured if the raven was willing, they could find a surrogate mother for Sasuke's clan to be rebuilt. But when the blonde asked, Sasuke said the link between them was good enough, and that if a family were to come along, it would come later. Right now, during their young years, each other would be all they would need.

**[[The End]]**

**(1) **Sasuke's referring to the time at the Valley of the End, when he first left.

**A/n- **Well, that's it. _Link Between Us _is now officially closed. I hope everyone liked it, and please, go read my other stories! I shall have _**RUIN **_posted soon, hopefully. It's a VAMP fic, so anyone who likes Vampires should read it. Just please, do NOT mention Twilight. I hate that crap. Thank you for reading, and please review!


End file.
